Back Channels
by KuryakinGirl
Summary: Communication on a bittersweet night.


Disclaimer: Characters belong to Aaron Sorkin/NBC. No copyright infringement intended. Any similarity to events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.

Author's Notes: For the Crew with fondest regards. For all of us who have suffered losses of any kind this year. Also, my apologies for a very long absence.

Feedback--Always greatly appreciated.

Archive--Let me know first, thank you.

Rank--This is light, guys.

Spoilers--Through the Vinnick/Santos election. I'm sorry to say I don't keep up with the titles of episodes anymore.

Back Channels--Communication on a bittersweet night.

The news hit him like a ton of bricks, sitting there in his office, watching CNN on his TV. He'd voted at lunchtime. Of course he'd voted for Santos/McGarry. Beyond the ideological reasons, he thought Santos was a stand-up guy. And he knew, beyond any shadow of a doubt, that Leo McGarry would make something out of the Vice President's office that no one had ever thought possible. He'd set the bar higher for the ones to fill the office in the decades and centuries to come.

But, that wouldn't happen any longer. He inhaled slowly, realizing... what a tragedy this truly was. This man he'd worked with, this man he'd had the honor of working for, this man who he'd been humbled to be compared to now had a voice that would be forever silenced.

Sam Seaborn was heartbroken over the loss, as he knew others would be. President Bartlet... Toby, CJ... Josh. Especially Josh. Josh who had lost his own father on an election night. Granted, a primary election and not the general one, but that still couldn't possibly be something easy to take.

He wanted to reach out to the McGarry family, to Josh and the others, but he wasn't sure he could anymore. He'd been gone for so long. His intentions had been good, to keep in touch with all of them through e-mails--at least once a week--and phone calls--at least once every month or two. His best of intentions to make those efforts were weak, as were the best intentions of the others to return them.

They lived different lives now, vastly different lives. He'd hung up his political hat for good, aside from doing his civic duty and voting. There were times when he would reminisce about the old days, but ultimately he knew that he would never be in the Oval Office again. Ultimately he knew that he would never craft another State of the Union speech for anyone. Ultimately he knew that his days inside the Beltway were long since gone.

His heart wouldn't let him merely make a contribution to the American Heart Association in Leo's name. He knew he had to do something a little more. He had to make one more effort, and for that, he would employ a long-standing political tradition of using back channel communication.

After making his online contribution, he slowly picked up the phone, dialing a phone number he hadn't used in years. It was a direct line, able to bypass through the normal answering services. He just hoped that someone was in. He hoped that she was in.

He smiled a little, thinking about her as he listened to the rings. She'd certainly been a character. Loyal and lovable and entertaining, Margaret Rigby was something else.

He could hear the catch in her throat as she answered: "C.J. Cregg's office."

"Margaret, it's Sam," he said simply, gently. "How are you holding up?"

There was a hesitation. "I could be a lot better," she admitted.

"I know," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Listen, I was hoping you'd do me a favor."

"What can I do?"

"Would you pass along my condolences to the President and to Mallory?"

"Of course. Is there a phone number, where they could call you back?"

"I know that you're busy over there, and the President, especially now, trying to finish everything up before January. I'm not entirely certain Mallory would ever like to speak to me again. I think, perhaps, it's for the best if you can just... give them that message. And Josh and CJ and Toby and of course to you. I'm sure this is terribly hard on you. Aside from the President and Josh, I think you've known him longest."

"It feels like a lifetime ago, when I interviewed with him," she admitted.

"Can I do anything for you, Margaret?"

There was silence on the line for a long moment. "No, Sam. Just... Thank you for calling. I'm sure it'll mean a lot to the President, and to Mallory. And it's certainly meant a lot to me."

"Hang in there," he said, his own voice threatening to break. "Take care, Margaret," he said, before hanging up.

Inhaling slowly, he looked from the phone to the photograph on the wall from ages ago. Like Margaret had said, a lifetime ago. It was in the State Dining Room. They were all in their tuxes... the President, Leo, Josh, Toby and Sam. They were all smiling. Probably celebrating one of their achievements. Sometimes they were few and far between. "It was an honor," he told the picture. "Serving with you. All of you."

Sighing, Sam cut the light on his desk.

End.


End file.
